


【Dickjay】秘密

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: Jason有個不為人知的秘密，他用後面自慰(雖然他不是Gay)，結果他交到了男朋友。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 15





	【Dickjay】秘密

**Author's Note:**

> Dickjay日12h活動。

Jason Peter Todd，曾經是Batman的第二任Robin，現在是法外者的領導與令高譚惡棍聞風散膽的Redhood。但強大如他這樣的義警，仍然像普通人一樣有些不想被任何人發現的秘密，或者說被知道的話，Jason發誓他會殺了得知的那個人，接著吞槍自殺。

「嗯...啊...」

現在Jason正閉起眼坐躺在床上，像嘗過幾次禁果的女孩一樣自然地張開雙腿。腰後面墊著一塊枕頭，下面脫得一絲不寡，翹起的前端微微流露出透明黏稠的汁水。但Jason沒有空去管已經站起的陰莖，他的左手忙著撐開自己後面的入口，右手指小心翼翼地戳進因為潤滑液而滑溜溜的內壁。

是的，Jason喜歡用後面自慰。

一個男人喜歡刺激前列腺沒什麼大不了的，純論當今社會大眾對性的開放程度來看，也有許多女生公開表示"自己喜歡戴者假屌在床上把男友操到射"。可惜Jason本人不太接受自己也是其中之一。

並不是說他歧視同性戀或者其他什麼原因，只是Jason喜歡讓自己活得像個男人(他心中定義出的"一位成年男性該有的姿態")，興許是跟他出生自高譚貧民區犯罪巷的有關。但也正是因為犯罪巷的關係，當年還小的Jason躲在垃圾箱，被迫目睹了何謂前列腺高潮，並且深深刻印在其腦海裡。

等到後來他被Bruce收養、成長到會對性開始有好奇心的年紀時，某天躲在床上偷偷自慰的Jason突然想起這件事，過份的好奇心與不合時宜的膽大讓Jason不由自主將手往後面伸。沒有潤滑劑的他乾脆直接把手指舔濕、另一隻手則是不停按摩穴口附近的肌肉，無師自通的情況下他成功得到了第一次的前列腺高潮。

這太舒服了－－－Jason心想，如果讓Jason自我評價當時的自己就是：好奇心殺死一隻貓。

而這便是一切的起因。

「應該可以了」

從後穴抽出自己手指的Jason舔舔唇，拿起早已在旁邊等待許久的玩具。他的後穴期待著即將到來的快感而不停地開合，小心起見， Jason又倒了更多的潤滑上去，現在整根按摩棒都因為水光散發著淫蕩的模樣，好像它剛從某個不知羞恥的小穴拔出來。

他把大腿打得更開好讓玩具前端抵在穴口，Jason吐出一口氣後緩緩推入按摩棒，如果有誰剛好開門進來，便能夠一覽無遺Jason的屁股洞是如何流者水、吃進那根巨大的假陰莖。

「...啊」

不管做了幾次，最初的異物感還是讓Jason不適。他放鬆身體、直到前後的戳刺足以讓他下意識發出了小小的嘆息聲時，抓著按摩棒的手才開始自動加大進出的幅度。Jason開始集中注意力在不斷受刺激的部位，左手也摸上從剛才開始就被冷落的肉柱。

身體不停顫抖，快感從脊椎蔓延至全身，Jason爽得連腳趾頭都捲曲起來。他可以感受到矽膠製的按摩棒因為震動發出微微的熱度，就像一根真的、帶有體溫的陰莖一樣，這份認知更加刺激Jason的慾望。

「哈啊－啊...嗯－－」

就在他即將射精時，Jason停下了安慰前面的手、把按摩棒直接調到最高強度。

「Jason，你在做什麼...」  
「！！」

被突如其來的聲音嚇到，他努力仰起頭卻看見人應該在布魯德海文的大藍鳥站在門口。尷尬蔓延在兩人之間，Jason甚至不確定現在該先拿被子蓋住自己還是先把玩具拉出來好。後穴因為緊張不禁縮了一下，把那根不停跳動的按摩棒扯進更深處的敏感地帶，Jason就這樣直接在Dick面前高潮了。

我完了，高潮過後空白的腦袋只剩下這個想法。

「你他媽怎麼會在這裡！這是我的安全屋！！」  
「我想說你下午的狀況不太對，所以我來看看」

回過神後他發出怒吼，可是Dick的視線反落到自己然挺立的陰莖上。誰叫Jason剛剛選擇繼續刺激前列腺，現在前面還是好好地站者，一般來說這種玩法是Jason為了讓自己不要進入聖人模式，可以馬上享受第二輪的小手段，現在卻完美的害死自己。

「...讓我幫你？」  
「不需要，你直接滾出去就是在幫我」

Jason沒好氣地說，他實在不想在那頭笨鳥面前拔出玩具，而且他理解Dick絕對沒安好心...問題是東西也不能一直就這樣插在裡面。而在Jason逃避現實時，Dick已經大步走近床旁邊，毫不客氣地拔出那根按摩棒。

「嗯啊－－－－－－－－！」

柱頭上的凸起直接刮過腸壁還拉出幾絲透明的體液，Jason被這樣粗暴的動作又帶起一個小高潮。但Dick只是隨手把玩具扔到一旁，抓起弟弟的身體直接把人轉了個圈翻了過來。現在Jason四肢癱軟地趴在床上，他想不通Dick到底要幹嘛。

但背後的男人繼續他的行動，他伸進幾隻手指試探性地戳刺，濕軟的穴口輕易就接納了男人3根的手指。當然囉，畢竟這邊直到剛才都還含著只遜色於Dick陰莖的玩具。

「真厲害，真的吞進去了」

Dick加快手指抽插的頻率，順便尋找那顆軟軟的橢圓狀粒體，再度被喚起的快感使Jason忍不住弓起了腰，看起來簡直是他主動讓屁股配合身後的手指打開他。後面發出咕啾咕啾的水聲，他人帶來的刺激放大了快感，Jason舒服到搞不清自己應該反抗還是繼續配合。

等到他注意到正磨蹭屁股的不是自己慣用的無溫度假肉棒，而是Dick那根天賦異稟尺寸的陰莖時，他突然恢復理智。

「你想幹嘛！？」  
「我可以進去嗎，Jason」  
「媽的我不是同性戀！！！」  
「沒事的，你已經習慣用後面做，很快就會舒服」

Jason啪搭啪搭在床上掙扎卻被Dick直接按住，隨者身後壓上來的體重、滾燙的陰莖也一起插了進來，他的小穴絲毫沒有抵抗就這樣全盤接納。該死，他覺得自己像是一個被Dick看上的玩具。

他從沒想過要跟男人上床，但是現在插著自己的是Dick Grayson......。那不同於平常按摩棒的粗度、熱度、硬度、長度，Jason忍不住喘息，他可以感受到他的前面正興奮地流出水。

「Dick...不要」  
「可是你的腰在晃喔？Jay」

Dick故意讓自己每一下撞擊都固定在方才被照顧得很好的那一點，沉溺於快感的身體正誠實的回應Dick每一個動作。

「Jay，裡面舒服嗎」  
「太、... 太快了...哈....」  
「舒服嗎？回答呢」

Dick用力拍打Jason的屁股，下身則是懲罰性地一挺， 他被操得連理智都承服於Dick。

「舒服－舒服，比平常都好...」  
「說的很好，我會給你獎勵。」

接者Dick如他所承諾的給了Jason獎勵，在他尖叫求Dick停下來前直接把Jason給插射出來3次。最後一次時Jason完全沉醉在高潮的餘韻，發現他們不知道在什麼時候已經脫個精光，現在Dick還舔者他的胸。

他腦中只剩下：操，這比假陰莖爽多了。

**Author's Note:**

> Dick站在門後全程目睹了自己的弟弟是如何打開自己。
> 
> 他很在意早些戰鬥時的Redhood姿勢有點奇怪，問他卻說『後面的入口有點...』。
> 
> 正常來講，後面應該是出口不是入口吧？Dick被這個回答困惑，他擔心弟弟是不是傷到不好開口的地方，所以他熟門熟路的入侵Jason的安全屋。
> 
> 等在他面前的是無人知曉的美景。
> 
> Dick只能說Jason太大意了，沒有把臥房的門關好，讓Dick足夠從縫隙窺伺裡面的情況。Jason的姿勢讓他可以一邊欣賞臉上的表情，一邊觀察後穴是怎麼吞吐那根巨大的玩具。他還掏出手機錄影。
> 
> 等到Jason看起來隨時會高潮時，他故意選了個最惡劣的時間點推門進去。


End file.
